


Sometimes When Souls Meet

by Obroseypack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Soul Bond, chapter four has past child abuse, soul mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obroseypack/pseuds/Obroseypack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this universe when you meet your soul mate, you get a tattoo of something they say to you a lot, something that reminds you of them. This mark is called a soul-mark and sometimes soulmates don't believe in them, reject them, and ignore them. They also accept them as well, but they glow when the person thinks about their soulmate and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lydia's First Crisis

          Lydia woke up before Allison like usual and looked over to see her friend face down in the pillow beside her, the sounds of gentle snoring coming from the pillow. She gently got off the bed as to not wake up the brunette, giggling into her hand as she moved to her bathroom to start her morning routine. She started by taking out the braid she slept in to brush her hair. Splitting her hair up into two sections, she went to pick up the hairbrush to start untangling her mane of hair and dropped the hairbrush.  

          It clanged in the sink and Lydia looked really quickly to her room, Allison not having moved from how she was sleeping. She breathed a sigh of relief as she turned her attention to her arm where she had seen something on herself seconds ago. On her wrist was intricate script that said, “How do you manage to look so perfect so early?” Lydia almost automatically put her hands in the sink trying to wash the script off. _‘I didn’t have anything to drink last night...so what the hell….NO!’_ She came to the realization when she tried to wash it off the second time and nothing changed. _‘Oh my god! I got my soul-mark! This is so crazy....I wonder if anybody else in the pack has gotten there’s…’_ Her mind continued, going in a million directions at once. She took a deep breath and turned to look at Allison again, making sure her best friend was still asleep.

          Her wrist started to tingle and she looked down and it was as if the script was glowing. Lydia’s eyes went wide as her mind finally put the pieces together. She looked at Allison again before quickly closing the bathroom door quietly, leaning back against it. She sighed and looked around the bathroom, trying to keep her eyes off her soul-mark.

          She mumbled incoherent things to herself as she picked up her hairbrush and went back to her morning routine. Lydia took no time to grab her make up and started covering up her soul-mark. _'I'm not ready for this yet...and she hasn't told me about her's. I can't just force this upon her...she's got a good thing going with Scott and just because my soul-mark is this doesn't mean that her's will....and sometimes people's soul-marks don't coincide, some don't believe in these things I mean I've heard of people who get them removed. Horrible timing.'_ She thought shaking her head before starting to apply makeup to her face.

          After perfecting her face and double checking her face and wrist to make sure they were up to her standards she left the bathroom. She tiptoed past the bed and into her closet, looking over all her clothes and shoes. _'Just because Allison hasn't told me she's gotten her soul-mark it doesn't mean anything...plus I can always start to try to get her attention...this tight black dress might be a good start.'_ She thought, proudly while she got dressed and picked out black heels to go with the dress.

           _'I wonder if sleeping beauty is awake yet...'_ She thought sticking her head out from the closet, seeing Allison was in the same spot. _'I'm already dressed it's time for her to get up!'_ The redhead thought, quietly moving towards the bed before jumping onto it next to Allison.

          "WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" She yelled poking the brunette who woke up with a startle before turning to face the source of scaring her awake.

          "How do you manage to look so perfect so early?" Allison asked, rubbing the sleepy sand from her eyes and the drool off her chin. It was almost a ritual for their sleepovers, Lydia got up earlier and Allison always asked the same question every time.

          "A fairy-godmother of course! You know the one called an early internal clock and amazing taste." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder and smirking.

          "It's too early for your sass...ten more minutes mom!" Allison groaned turning away from Lydia.

          "Excuse you but we have a double date planned! Get your butt out of bed and start getting ready or I will drag you out!"

          "Fine!" She grumbled into the pillow before pulling herself out of Lydia's comfy bed. She flipped Lydia off as she slowly moved to the bathroom.

          Ten minutes later Prada came up to Lydia and Allison, looking up at them while they fought over what Allison was going to wear.

          "What about this one?" Allison said holding a purple dress up to herself before looking at Lydia's unamused face.

          "Aw honey, no!" She said flatly, having tsk-tsked her before turning around to grab a red dress. "This would look hot with that leather jacket! Scott will be drooling everywhere, especially if you let me pick out your shoes too!" She said handing it Allison with one hand and prying the purple one out with her other hand.

          "Fine." Allison said sighing as she put it on. "I'm not wearing heels...so put those down!" She added, noticing the red head start to pick up heels.

          "Fine. At least wear these cute flats, they go with the dress!" She said tossing them Allison's way as she left the closet to sit on her bed, sighing dramatically as if the other was taking years to get ready.

           **Ding! Ding!** Lydia looked at her night stand to see both phones light up. "Ohh you better get out here soon lover boy is texting you!" She sing-sang at Allison before looking at her own text.

           **Jackson <3:** Hey babe! We're totally gonna kick Scott and Allison's ass at bowling later on! :P

          She smiled and hit reply, **Not if Alli and I kick your guys' asses first! Try not to kill Scott during practice...we kinda need him tonight (at least Alli does) :P <3**

          "Why did they have to have practice today?" Lydia grumbled, laying on her back on the bed. She was trying not to seem too desperate for Jackson because Allison would know something was up, but she also didn't want to seem disinterested in him anymore. She started getting lost in thought in how she was going to break it to Jackson that they weren't soul-mates. _'I wonder if he already knows...or has gotten his already. I have to tell him tonight...I can't keep stringing him along....but I can't just break up with him because Alli wouldn't let me hear the end of it and would have 20 questions. Why is this shit so complicated, we should just get them at the same time. It'd make things a whole lot easier.'_ She huffed, lost in her thoughts as Allison walked past her to put make up and the red dress on.

          Lydia was busy looking at her phone while she was waiting for the other to finish getting ready. The brunette didn’t take as long as Lydia and opened the door quickly, letting it smack against the wall to get Lydia’s attention. The red head leaned up on her elbows as she heard the noise, seeing Allison leaning against the doorframe. “Tell me about it, stud!” She said before started to crack up and ran over to the bed, tackling Lydia to it making the other girl yelp.

           **Ding! Ding!** Lydia’s phone chirped again. Allison groaned. “I thought Scott and I were bad, you guys texting is so worse than our PDA any day.” She said rolling off Lydia.

          **Jackson <3:** I can’t make any promises. I’ll pick you up at 7, tell Alli to prepare herself for annihilation from us. <3

          “Oh shush! You’re just jealous!” She said giggling and poking Allison before she got up, her face a little red from being so close to Alli. She composed herself a little before looking over her shoulder, "Looking good Sandie!" She winked at Allison before adding, "Let's go get some food and go shopping or something before our double date." Allison rolled her eyes, but followed the red head.

 “We do more shopping than we watch Netflix, and that's saying something since we marathoned Pretty Little Liars last night. By the rate we're going if we were to marathon it again tonight we'd be finished by tomorrow!” She retorted to Lydia. _‘but Lyds has been bugging us to do a double date so we now have to wait to find out what happens next.'_ Allison thought, and when she came back to she was in the car and Lydia had cranked the tunes as she drove off towards the mall.


	2. The Double Date

          "Don't forget to wear the leather jacket! You're going to have to mop the floor once Scott sees you! Later!" Lydia called after Allison, who was carrying a small handful of bags into the apartment building.

          Lydia sped back home, trying to get the thoughts of Allison out of her head. Allison trying on different outfits today, or last night cuddling while watching Netflix. She shook her head, trying to ebb the flush off her face. _'Dear mind, can you stop thinking about her...don't think about her soft hair, or the way that red dress hugs her curves, or that leather jacket...STOP! Think about tonight...Jackson and I are going to beat the hell out of the love birds at bowling. Then we're going to come home and have victory sex, but I'd much rather have it with Ali-OH MY GOD MIND SHUT UP!'_ She thought huffing before turning the music up. _'Hopefully this distracts me...'_

          Once home she tried to grab all of her bags in one go, but was two bags short. "Prada I'm home!" She yelled as she walked to her room, dumping all the bags on her bed before moving to get the others. "Come on let's go pee before Jackson gets here! He doesn't need to be peed on again!" She said before seeing the fluff ball running towards her. "Come on." She said opening the car door, walking to grab the last of the bags while she waited for Prada to do her business.

           **Ding! Ding! Jackson <3:** Hey babe! Almost ready to mop the alley with the lovebirds?

          Lydia smiled fondly at her phone. Allison might be her soul mate, but that doesn't change that Jackson still has a place in her heart. _'Why is all this soul mates and love so confusing and conflicting...'_

          "Come on Prada!" She called, opening the house door and watching the bouncing fluff ball run past her feet and into the house. As she put her bags on her bed with the others Prada was right behind her, barking at her feet. "What? I have to reapply missy! Jackson will be here any minute and I have to do something with all that too!" She said, bending down to scoop Prada up and nuzzle her before putting her back down.

          She looked at herself in the mirror. "Practically perfect in every way...looks like nothing needs any reapplication, but I will bring this for my wrist just in case." Talking out loud to herself mostly, but Prada barked as if agreeing with her. "Now for the main event, putting all this in the closet before babe gets here." She continued leaving the bathroom and moving towards the bed. "I might've gone overboard....but I can't keep wearing the same things all the time. Change is always needed. Right Prada?" Lydia said, looking at Prada for an answer while she grabbed a few bags to start unpacking her new things.

           **Ding! Ding! Jackson <3:** I'm leaving in a five.

          **See you soon! :*** , she replied as she continued unpacking her bags. She started gently singing _'I Wonder'_ from _Sleeping Beauty_ as she put things away. _'Almost done. It looks like a lot, but once you start it goes so quickly.'_ She thought, petting Prada who was sitting next to her in the closet. _'Look at that...unpacking the last thing, the beautiful shoes I just couldn't let myself leave the store without.'_ She thought, smiling at Prada who was now laying down, but soon got up and ran out of the room barking her little bark.

          "Lyds! I'm home!" Called a familiar voice and she dashed out towards it, crashing into him with a big hug.

          "I'm glad to smell that you showered after practice!" She said giggling into his chest. He pinched her butt for the comment but then kissed her.

          "I'd rather not have to listen to Finstock give us another screaming lecture about clean jockstraps and the proper way to clean our junk thank you very much." He said chuckling into her hair. "Are you ready to go play ball?" He asked before they broke apart. He bent down to scoop up Prada and give her some love too since she had been running around them yapping. "And you! Are you ready for some cuddles tonight? After we kick ass at bowling of course." He said looking at her smiling.

          "We better go before we start spoiling her with that and don't want to leave." She said to him before they started out the door. "Also, cuddling with Prada, you know the way to my heart babe." She added, smiling at him and hugging his arm.

          Ten minutes later and they were at the bowling alley, but they were early so instead of going inside they stayed in the car and made out. _'I feel like we're at one of those make out spots in movies...pretty soon we’re gonna get caught by a police officer who’s going to threaten to tell our parents if we don't leave.'_ She thought smiling into the kiss.

           **Tap! Tap!** They pulled apart and looked at the window to see Allison and Scott staring at them. "Let's go guys, we've been waiting for seven minutes!" Scott said.

          "Have you guys been here the whole time?" Allison added, putting her hands on her hips, trying to look disapprovingly at the two, but couldn't keep a straight face.

          "We'll meet you in there, I promise!" Lydia called out to them. Allison pulled scott inside to let the two regain their composure. "Please don't kill Scott while we play...he's Alli's boyfriend and she really likes him." She said flipping the visor down and opening the mirror to check and fix her make up. "Plus you didn't kill him at practice so he must at least be a valuable player." She continued before flipping it back up, smirking at Jackson, who rolled his eyes at her.

          When they got inside Scott slapped his hand on Jackson's shoulder. "We thought we were gonna have to bowl without you guys until we caught you two macking on each other." He smiled at Lydia, missing Jackson's annoyed look. Lydia and Allison didn't miss it though, stifling laughter into their hands as they watched their boyfriends.

          They pulled them apart before Jackson killed Scott and got to their lanes with the change of shoes. "I vote girls versus boys! We can totally kick boyfriend ass!" Allison suggested, nugging Lydia when Jackson gave Scott his fake smile. They giggled together, but tried to keep quiet while they watched their boyfriends interact and put their shoes on. Allison started making eyes at Scott and he reciprocated. _'Gag me!'_ Lydia thought, trying not to look hurt and instead looked over at Jackson, noticing he just finished his shoes and moved to plop into his lap. She draped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

          Two throats cleared near them. "Excuse you guys...we caught you doing that earlier. I thought this was a bowling date night not a kissing one." Scott said crossing his arms like a child, and Allison hugged him from behind.

          "Come on guys! I want to bowl. Scotty we're going to crush you...sorry babe!" She said before kissing his cheek.

          They went through the motions of the game, laughing and cracking jokes while being couple-y here and there. Even Jackson seemed to having fun, especially when Allison jokingly complained that Jackson had the game fixed after his third strike in a row. Lydia pouted and made Jackson show her his tricks on how to get strikes, which she then taught Allison, who ended up telling Scott when he started getting grumpy about being the only one not having gotten a strike. The game ended up being a close one, but the boys won thanks to Jackson's consistent strike record.

          "Thank god I don't have to wear these ugly shoes anymore." Lydia said changing from the bowling shoes and back into her heels, feeling back to her normal self in the tall shoes. Although she thought bowling was fun, the shoes were definitely not her forte. If they were to make bowling heels, she'd be the first in line for them.

          "They kind of grow on you though." Scott said, getting three looks as if he had two heads. "What they aren't the ugliest shoes...I've seen worse." He added defensively and Allison kissed his cheek before giving the others a look of 'don't start anything.' Which was geared towards Jackson more than Lydia, which he rolled his eyes at. Lydia grabbed his hand and smiled at him, distracting herself from looking at the way Allison and Scott were looking at each other. She was starting to feel jealous of Scott, wishing to be in his shoes. _'Definitely not literally though, look at those God-awful sneakers...I bet those are the 'worse' he meant'_ she thought, smiling to herself.

          "Let's bring these back before they charge us for another game for making out near the lane." Allison said giggling as both couples had started to get kissy and loving and forgot that they were still in the bowling alley lane.

          "Babe, take my shoes I have to pee." Lydia said putting the ones she had been using on top of Jackson's in his arms before giving him a peck on the lips. She turned around, flipping her hair over her shoulder and cat walking to the bathroom, turning around to blow a kiss at them all, making them all laugh. She then blew another one at Jackson, earning him the "awwws" from the lovebirds. Jackson rolled his eyes at them and smiled at Lydia, noticing something glowing off her, but as soon as he noticed it she was gone. _'I'll have to ask her about that later.'_ He thought, turning towards the lovebirds and groans as he sees them kissing and making eyes at each other.

          In the bathroom Lydia grabbed her make up from her cleavage, looking at her wrist and quickly working to cover it again. It had been glowing and Lydia hoped nobody had noticed. She looked in the mirror as she fixed her wrist, noticing her lipstick needed to be touched up and made sure to touch it up before she put her make up back in her bra and readied herself for the ride home. She made a kissy face at herself in the mirror before flipping her hair and catwalking out of the bathroom, noticing Jackson's pleading face as he pointed towards Scott and Allison whispering and kissing each other. She rolled her eyes at them and held out her hand for Jackson before clearing her throat. "This was fun, but I'd rather leave before they try to lock us in here with those stinky shoes...and I will personally kill all of you if that happens." Lydia said matter of factly, smiling at each before continuing, "Text me later when you get home missy!" Jackson started pulling Lydia to the door after that, not wanting to be stuck with Scott any longer than he had to.

          Allison and Scott rode off on Scott's bike laughing as they left while Lydia sat in the car in silence with Jackson. "So..." Jackson started, not making eye contact with Lydia for a few moments before looking at her. "This is really none of my business and I don't want to force you to talk about it, but when you went to the bathroom I was almost certain I saw you glowing. Did you get your soul mark?" He asked, grabbing her hands and rubbing his thumbs against her’s.

          Lydia sighed, she had been hoping nobody would have noticed. If anyone had noticed she had suspected that it would be Scott with his werewolf eyes, but then again he had been too busy making goo-goo eyes at Allison like usual. She sighed again and looked up at her boyfriend. "Yes, I noticed it this morning.” She said, looking back down at her wrist before looking at Jackson with pleading eyes.

          "It's Allison isn't it?" He asked, gauging her reaction and when her eyes went wide in a 'how-did-you-know' look that molded into a 'please-don't-hate-me' look he started to talk again before she could even put words together. "I could sense something was off tonight, like you were distracted. Plus when we were kissing or acting couple-y it was like you weren't paying attention or that you wanted to jump my bones right then and there...like you were making up for something. And as much as I like kissing you and such I could just tell something was off. When you helped Allison with the bowling form I showed you, something just clicked. The way you were close and it just looked like you guys clicked. You guys were also smiling and looking at each other like the sun rises in each other's smiles and sets in each other's eyes. She doesn't look like Scott that way, I think she thinks she does though." He said, smiling and squeezing her hands, earning a squeeze back.

          "She doesn't know though....or at least I don't think she's gotten hers yet. If she has she hasn't said anything to me..." She said frowning and looking down. Jackson took one of his hands back and put it under her chin to lift it so she was looking at him and smiled at her.

          "Hey, the way she was looking at you...it's definitely there....her mind just has to work it out first. We can keep this relationship up until it comes up, okay?" He asked, getting a nod from her. "Let's go home. We can cuddle and watch _The Notebook_ if you want." He said, getting a big grin and nod from Lydia who put her seatbelt on right away, all excited for _The_ _Notebook_ , and Jackson started towards her house.

          Once home Lydia scooped up Prada and brought her into her room with them. "You get to come cuddle with mommy and daddy tonight." She said, nuzzling the little fluff ball, who licked her nose in response. "We need to change so warm up the bed for us." She gave Prada a kiss before putting her on the bed to change into her pajamas.

          Once they both changed into pajamas, Lydia laid on the bed cuddling Prada while Jackson put in the movie. He climbed in behind them, pressing against Lydia and wrapping his hand securely around her, clasping their hands together on Prada. The way they were cuddling and watching The Notebook had Lydia feeling safe and loved. Although they weren't soul mates, it was nice to have someone who loved her in a different way who was there for her, especially holding her. She made sure to squeeze his hand during some of the sad parts, and the way she was squeezing his hand at the ending of the movie he thought she was going to rip it off. Jackson could also feel the jostling of her body as she started sobbing. He rubbed circles on her hand and hugged her tighter in response, wishing he could absorb her sadness. Prada started licking their hands, putting her two cents in too. "She loves you don't worry. It's just gotta take some time okay? I'll be here for you babe." He coo-ed to comfort her, kissing her temple. "How about a Disney movie next.... _Cinderella_ or _Sleeping_ _Beauty_?" He asked and she nodded, he kissed her temple as he got up to change the movie.

          Lydia stayed curled up with Prada, rubbing her belly since she had turned to laying on her back. " _Sleeping_ _Beauty_ first please." Lydia suggested, and Jackson popped it into the DVD player before climbing back into the bed. As he was settling back behind her she yawned, turning to face him. "Do you want to see it?" He nodded and she put her left arm between them so he could see the words. He traced over the words gently, smiling up at her. "Do you have one?"

  "No. I'll get one eventually." He said smiling fondly at her, she nodded and kissed his nose before turning back around and bringing his arm around her again, ready for the movie. Prada curled up right against their hands, licking it so they would pet her gently. About half way through the movie Jackson noticed Lydia was asleep. He smiled sweetly before curling up closer to her as if he was protecting her from the world before he closed his eyes, letting the movie lull him to sleep as well.


	3. Stiles' Midmorning Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue morning banter with his father before Stiles notices the words "I'll rip your throat out with my teeth" on his collarbone. Cue a clumsy freak out with Lydia snark before a bit of Stiles angst, a talk with Derek in true Sterek banter and domestic fluff.

          A knock came before the Sheriff cracked the door open and heard an almost inaudible groan from his son who was laying in some uncomfortable face down position on his bead. "Hey kiddo, I know it's a Saturday and you don't have school-" he was interrupted by another groan before continuing. "-but it's almost noon and I wanted to wake you up before I go to see Melissa for lunch. Now get up before I sic one of the pack on you." He half threatened, knowing it would end up with a giant pile of teenagers in different stages of sleep strewn around Stiles' room like they were last time, when he called in reinforcements to get Stiles out of the house for the day.

          Stiles removed his face from the pillow. "Psht you know we'd just end up feeding the pack...we don't have enough food in the house for them all." He said rubbing his eyes and smiling at his dad.

          "We'll get your butt out of bed...it's a nice day out. Enjoy it before the next shitstorm happens okay?"

          "I promise, now get outta here before I get a call from Melissa telling me you're in trouble for missing your lunch date again." He half threatened, trying to shoo his father out of the house.

          "Okay. Have fun. I'll tell her you said hi." The Sheriff said before he was out the door and Stiles could hear the car start and leave the driveway.

          Stiles murmured as he tried to crawl out of bed, literally. Thud. _'Hello floor my old friend. I've missed you from all the all nighters homework naps.'_ He thought as his face had collided with the floor before grumbling as he slithered the rest of his body off his bed with a plop, and standing up. He scratched his shoulder as he walked to the bathroom yawning and turning the bathroom light on. After peeing he moved to wash his hands and idly looked at himself in the mirror and almost jumped out of his skin. The words 'I'll rip your throat out with my teeth' was written on his collarbone.

          He ran to his room, having to run back to the bathroom to shut the sink off before he grabbed his phone. Just looking at it as he tried to figure out who to tell first. 'If I tell Scott he'll probably tell Sourwolf before I get a chance to...if I tell Lydia first she'll actually have advice. Lydia it is.'

           **To: Lydia:** Hey so uh...I kinda got my soulmark this morning and I'm kinda freaking out. You should come over here and check this out. Don't tell Jackson or any of the pack please.

          He send it before sending off another one, with _‘Don't worry Jackson isn't my soulmate, you guys are safe from that nightmare.’_ He chuckled to himself as he waited, pacing around the room as he waited for a reply from his favorite red head.

_Ding ding._

          **From: Lydia:** Congrats and thank god we'd have issues if you guys were a thing. Any ideas on who the lucky one is? Have you told Scott yet? Is it Scott?!

 **To: Lydia:** It’s not Scott and it’s not Allison if that’s another thing you were trying to get at

           **To: Lydia:** and yes I know who it is. Just get over here please I'd appreciate some advice...face to face.

 **To: Lydia:** plus I want to make sure you don't screenshot our convo and tell people who my soulmate is...they wouldn't appreciate that.

           **From:** **Lydia:** Fine. I'll be over in five. Be presentable, I don't want to walk in on you in your boxers again.

          Stiles chucked as he remembered the other times he had freaked out and asked for her advice, usually it was the _'I don't know what to wear on this pseudo date help me Ms. Fashion Police'_ or _'I want to look good for my crush help me!'_ Each time she'd come in to find him pacing his room in his boxers, too scared to even put on pants. 'This time she doesn't have to worry,' he thought picking out some pajama bottoms from the floor and was debating on putting a top on when he heard a car pull in the driveway and sighed, vetoing the shirt.

          He started up his pacing again as he heard the front door open. "I'm up here Lydia!" He called out, running his hands through his hair.

          "Well I figured that Snarkmaster!” She yelled up at Stiles. When she walked into his room she saw the state he was in. “Just calm down and let me see it." She said stepping closer to him. "It can't be that bad." She continued as he turned around, she stood there slack jawed.

          "Please just don't say anything for a few seconds. I'd rather not ha-"

          "I KNEW IT! I'm totally going to win the bet!" She said excitedly and she danced in her spot as Stiles’ face went from confusion to amusement.

          "You guys bet on us? Please tell me Scott lost?" He asked, almost forgetting about the soulmark for a few seconds.

          "Yes we did. I bet it would happen soon since the tension between you guys has been getting super strong.... I mean I'm pretty sure all the pack can smell the change in you guys constantly...like thank God I don't have that." She said in a matter-of-factly way before continuing. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Scott’s been oblivious to it, werewolf or not. He bet that it would take you going to college for anything to happen and he was WRONG, so here we are and I was right, as usual." Lydia said with a giant triumphant smile.

          "I'm glad Scott wasn't right. Talk about torture, I’d like to have sex this century!"

          Lydia chuckled and got serious. "Can I touch it?" She asked and ran her fingers over it after he nodded. "I think it's funny that you have this...do you have any idea what his is?"

          "It's probably me calling him Sourwolf. He's probably not pleased with that...but at least it's not a cryptic thing where we have to guess who says it to us and shit ya' know?" He said. "Bringing it up to him is going to be fun...even better when we tell my dad." He said putting his face in his hands.

          Lydia went to his dresser and started poking around. "What you need is the right outfit to go tell him. If it makes you feel better I got my soulmark too, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." She said pulling out a Batman shirt and throwing it towards the brunette.  

          "Batman yes! You know me so well Lydia!" He said putting it on before continuing, "Hold the phone! You got yours too? Is it not Jackson? Oh no I hope he didn't break your heart- I'll kill him!" He added getting all defensive and going to grab his bat, but Lydia ran over and pried the bat out of his hands.

          "No! No! No! Jackson isn't mad at all that it's not him. He's actually been really great because of it. Last night he watched _The Notebook_ and Disney movies and just cuddled me and Prada. It was nice, and you know how much he used to complain that I would want to watch _The Notebook._ That's beside the point though, Scott would kill me if he found out who my soulmate is.” She said sighing, “It’s Allison. See?" She said pulling up the sleeve of her long sleeved shirt to reveal her mark.

          "No shit! I'm glad I don't have to use that on Jackson...and damn. How do you know it's her? It's kinda cryptic." He said running his hands over it gently.

          "It the first thing she says to me every time she sleeps over in the morning." She said smiling fondly at it, thinking of all the different times it's happened. "I wonder what she'll get for one, I know for a fact she doesn't have her’s yet. I mean she's still got goo-goo eyes for Scott, it’s like blinders it’s distracting."

          "Hey! It'll happen okay. You guys are so close and fit together, it's a wonder it didn't happen sooner." He said pulling her into a hug.

          Lydia relished in the hug before stiffening. "Please don't tell Scott! He can't know until she gets hers!" She said frantically and Stiles hugged her tighter.

          "Don't worry I won't tell if you won't tell. Scouts honor!" He said doing what he thought was the Boy Scouts hand thing which got Lydia giggling.

          "That's the Girl Scouts thing you doofus!" She said before going back to his dresser. "You need different pants too...you're not going over there in pj bottoms." She said before throwing him some pants. "These should do it. They're tight and make your ass look good." Lydia said proudly and the brunette looked at her weirdly. "Hey just cause I know who my soulmate is doesn't mean I can't appreciate when clothes make someone look great?"

          "I didn't say anythi-"

          "You were giving me a look!" Lydia pointed her finger at him. "And don't change the subject on me! You are going to drive over to his place and tell him and don't forget to text me about it later! Okay? Now that my work here is done," She moved towards him and pecked him on the cheek. "It's time for me to go home and cuddle Prada. Have fun!" She said waving before she was out his door.

          Stiles started pacing again, trying to think of what he was going to say to Derek when he got there. He started laughing to himself as he noticed himself pacing in the same spot he was earlier. ‘ _I’m pretty certain that one of these days dad is gonna notice a worn patch of rug where I’ve been pacing back and forth all these times.’_ He thought before giving himself a stern _‘get back on track’_ look. Just as he was making that face his phone made a chirp, and he tripped over himself getting to the cell phone.

 **From: Sourwolf:** Stiles we need to talk.

           **To: Sourwolf:** Okay. Now or…?

           **From: Sourwolf:** Now.

          Stiles sighed, moving to check himself out in the bathroom one last time. He turned around and looked at his ass. _‘Lydia was right about these pants. They do make my ass look good. Derek can’t resist me in these...hopefully. If he can’t resist me in these, I’m totally getting more to annoy him during pack meetings and I’ll bend over an-GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER AND GET OVER TO THE LOFT! Don’t get too carried away!’_ He thought briskly walking out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the front door. Stiles needed to out of the house and get over there before he continued to overthink and ruin everything, _‘I don’t need Derek going all Creeperwolf and climbing through my window to find me in my mess.’_ He thought climbing into Roscoe and started driving towards the loft.

          The whole way to the loft Stiles kept drumming the steering wheel and thinking of every possible situation that could happen. _‘Did he get his too? Of course he did otherwise why the fuck would he text me? Derek doesn’t just randomly text me or the pack out of the blue. The real question is does he want me like I want him? Probably not, especially after all the Nogitsune bullshit. Plus I’m a puny human, he needs a sex goddess werewolf so they can have werebabies and he can build up the Hale name again. He can literally have anyone, who wants to be tethered to a scrawny fucked up kid who got possessed? Or someone who can’t trust himself to sleep so runs himself ragged or when he does sleep he fucking wakes up screaming bloody murder and crying? He doesn’t need all this bullshit. He can do so much better.’_ He thought getting angry and tried to smack the wheel but instead hits the horn, and he noticed the Sheriff’s car drive past him at that moment. _‘Great now dad’s going to give me the 5th Degree tonight. When does it end?’_ He sighed.

As he pulled into the driveway he continued to overthink as he put Roscoe in park. _‘I could just put this in reverse and not have to deal with it...no problem like why not? I can avoid Derek every day. I mean who cares? He obviously doesn’t like me in the same way.’_ He white knuckled the steering wheel. _‘I’m just a clumsy kid with a bat and he’s this sculpted God with a bod, claws and fangs. I might as well never find out because that’s totally better than getting a no.’_ He started rasping for breath and his heart rate elevated. “DAMNIT!” He yelled at himself, hitting the steering wheel as tears started to flood his vision. His breath came out in choked sobs as he tried to get control of himself. _‘Can you not body...thanks for failing to not let this happen. Every goddamned time.’_ He thought as his hands went through his hair and yelled at himself under his breath.

Soon Derek was there, noticing the younger boy trying to rip his hair out and the choked sobs which pained Derek. He opened the door and Stiles looked over at Derek with his red rimmed doe eyes and tried to speak, “D-D-Der-eck?” Derek wrapped his arms around the younger man’s shaking shoulders and rubbed an arm up and down his back, taking him out of the jeep. “Shh...it’s okay Stiles, you’re here and you’re okay. I got you.” He cooed, snaking his other hand into the jeep to turn it off and pocket the keys. Stiles buried his head in Derek’s neck, trying to calm himself down in order to be coherent. _‘As much as this sucks he's carrying me full on bridal. We're even going over the threshold...Creeper better not be here it's bad enough that Derek had to see this. I hate people seeing me this way, it makes me feel pathetic and small.’_

Derek could feel his wolf whining as he heard a few pained sounds from Stiles as the boy tried to breath normally. As he moved quickly into the loft and sat them onto the couch, he thought he might've heard a minor chuckle before another few painful breaths. The alpha did the only thing he could think of to help the younger one, he pulled him into a tighter hug, rubbing his head against Stiles’, trying to make him feel comforted. _‘This feels weird, but nice. Werewolves.’_ Stiles thought, internally laughing at what they must look like. Derek stopped when he felt Stiles’ sobs stop and him sniffle and wipe his nose. “Do you want to talk about it?” Derek asked, brushing through his hair with one hand while the other rubbed up and down Stiles’ back again soothingly. He thought nothing of it doing these things to comfort Stiles, these were second nature since it was what he would do for Cora when they first moved to New York and she’d have a hard day.

Stiles nodded against Derek’s neck before pulling away. He wiped his face with his hands before looking up at Derek and smiled weakly. “I...uh...I…” He started out in a whisper, playing with his hands, Derek could tell he was nervous but waited for him to calm down. Stiles looked down at his hands, turning them over and tracing the lines before starting again. “I-I-I uh...I g-g-FUCK IT!” He blurted in frustration and took his shirt off. “This.” He whispered and looked up gingerly to watch the alpha’s reaction.

“We match!” Derek stated much to Stiles’ surprise. Derek wasn't sure the other’s doe eyes could get bigger until he took his shirt off. “Don’t be such a Sourwolf” was written on the older man’s collarbone that matched his “I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth.”

“I thought you texted me because you were disappointed with me being your soulmate...but your enthusiasm and lack of shirt here Sourwolf, begs to differ.” Stiles said, running his fingers over the words before hugging him. “Plus I mean the way you comforted me, it was like it was second nature to you and you knew just what I needed to feel better and help me calm down. And when you took me out of Roscoe and just held me I almost felt instantly better. It wasn't magic, well it might be who knows with these things, but I felt these calming waves start to flow over me.” He added, running his fingers over Derek’s mark again, double checking to make sure it was real and still there. Derek kissed the top of his head before moving so their foreheads were touching so he could look into Stiles’ honey colored eyes. “Sorry you had to see me that way...I usually run off before anybody can see...it’s embarrassing. Sometimes it just happens for no reason whatsoever. It's really annoying like that, plus I always feel like a burden if I do it in front of people…” He ranted and smiled weakly. “After mum died I would either wake up screaming and dad would have to try to figure out how to help me, or he’d find me in the closet of all places….One time he found me and I had was in the closet of all places, just glaring at the wall where I had punched it. I remember that one...my hand still hurts sometimes from that one..I-I think I still have a dent in the wall from it too…” He said, realizing he had been ranting and blushed. “Sorry for just throwing all that on you...it’s kind of heavy for some people.”  

“Don’t ever think you’re not good enough okay?” The golden orbs watching Derek softened at that before he continued. “And I’m not feeling obligated because of these marks or anything okay? I’ve known you were my mate for a while an-”

Stiles pulled away from Derek at the mention of that. “Are you telling me that you’ve had this,” He said and poked Derek’s soulmark. “...for-a-while?!” He enunciated the words with a poke and tried giving Derek his best try at a Sourwolf glare and got up, grabbing his shirt from the floor. As he was putting it on Derek got up and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist from behind.

“If I explain will you stay? Please?” When the younger man nodded, Derek let him out of his death grip. Stiles gave his arm a squeeze and sat on the couch, crossing his arms with the shirt half on and room between them on the couch. He tried to give Derek a stern look, but Derek didn’t have the heart to tell him it wasn’t working. “Werewolf mates and marks are a little different than humans. Werewolves can usually smell a difference in our mates, it comes off stronger, sweeter and we feel a pull to be near our mates constantly.” He paused to let Stiles take it in, watching the gears in Stiles’ head turn. “We can feel our mates emotions when were close, or like if we’re far away like a month ago I could feel you having a night terror turned panic attack and I left the loft and ran to your house to check on you, but your dad and Scott were there so I didn’t want to impose. I also just didn’t want to force my feelings onto you, but today I got this,” He said pointing to his mark. “And for werewolves these only show up on us when our mates also get theirs. That’s why I texted you.”

Stiles opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then closed it before opening it again. “How long have you known? ‘Cause you’ve pretty much been the golden God of my wet dreams since I met you. I mean it had only been a ‘hot damn let me jump you’...like I’m pretty sure I drooled when you confronted Scott and I about trespassing on your property. Although ever since the whole Nogitsune crap I’ve been thinking about you differently, like I just wanted to kiss and cuddle the shit out of you, and now I just want to be all cute with you so often that the pack tells us to knock it off.” Derek started laughing and laced one of his hands with his mates, Stiles smiled at him before yawning.

“Want to put on a movie and nap before dinner?”

“Can I pick the movie? Because I have been making a list of movies I need to introduce you too since we started acting like a pack.”

“Yes. How does chicken parm sound good for dinner? You can take the leftovers for your dad.”

“You’re letting me pick the movie, making me dinner and want to give some to my dad? I’ve hit the boyfriend jackpot! Chicken parm sounds delicious, but we also need to make him a salad. That’s my only condition.”

“Deal.” Derek said lifting their hands and kissing Stiles’. “Now go pick out a good movie. I’m going to go start getting the chicken parm ready.”

As Derek got the chicken parm into the oven he heard a triumphant whoop from the livingroom. “YOU HAVE THE ORIGINAL STAR WARS?!” He heard before Stiles ran in, slipping on the wood with his socks but he thankfully caught himself. “Have you seen these? Because if so I may have to tell Scott that even my boyfriend has seen these movies! He’s my best friend and I’ve seen his favorite movies, yet he hasn’t even watched Star Wars! I officially have the perfect boyfriend and I should shout it to the world at all times! Have I told you today that I fucking love you?” He said and then looked at Derek like a deer in the headlights. “I can’t believe I just said that. We just found out were soulmates and I blurt out that I love you. I’m such an idiot.” He mumbled going into the livingroom.

“I heard that, you are not! Also hey Loverboy, while you’re out there put the movie in. I’ll be out there in a second.” He said setting the timer. Once in the living room he laid down on the couch and opened his arms at Stiles. “The movie is in, now get that cute butt over here!” Stiles laid his head on Derek’s chest, yawning before listening to the older man’s heartbeat. “By the way, Lydia owes me ten bucks.” He whispered, kissing Stiles’ head as the movie began. Derek could see Stiles fighting sleep, but he ended up taking a small nap twenty minutes in up until dinner was ready. 

 

 


End file.
